


Texts

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Jori (Victorious), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: What happens when Jade and Tori text each other out of boredom? And what if they may have feelings for each other?





	Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warning, the perspectives change randomly so yeah...I don't know why I did it this way but whatever, it is what it is.  
> Hope you enjoy anyway!  
> :)

**_No One’s Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

The fan blows rhythmically in the room as she laid on the bed, frowning at the ceiling in thought. Not much came to mind, however, once her attention was drawn to vibrations at the foot of her bed. Gazing around, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before reaching for the phone. Her brows knitted together firmly, even more so than what they were moments ago.

**Jade- Fuck you.**

She rolled her eyes before chortling, recalling that afternoon before answering the message.

**Tori- Why? :(**

**Jade- Why do I have my text books all pink?**

**Tori- Why do I have my text books all black?**

**Jade- That sounds a bit racist.**

**Tori- My God don't start with that, first Andre now you.**

**Jade- Fine...**

**Jade- Sounds a bit bookist.**

**Tori- Omg...**

The half-Latina just rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Although, she couldn't help but let a small grin form as she pictured Jade laughing at her own dry joke a few miles away.

**Tori- So are you going to the dance on Saturday?**

**Jade- Why would I?**

**Tori- To help with that bitter soul of yours, maybe to furnish it or something, looks a bit burnt.**

**Jade- Haha, at least I don't have a kitten poster on my wall.**

Tori's gaze flickers up at the wall in front of her, blushing as she dips her attention back to her phone once the line of kittens with baseball caps becomes engraved in her thoughts.

**Jade- I know you looked at it.**

**Tori- ...No...**

**Tori- But why aren't you?**

**Jade- What?**

**Tori- Why aren't you going?**

**Jade- Because I don't want to.**

**Tori- Right... Still avoiding my question.**

**Jade- I just don't want to, alright?**

**Tori- Jade...**

**Jade- Bitch...**

**Tori- Hey! I'm not a**

**Jade- A what?**

**Tori- You know... that.**

**Jade- Damn it, I really wanted to see you curse.**

**Tori- Is that really why you called me a bitch Jade?**

**Jade- Yup.**

**Jade- And... screenshot it.**

**Tori- :(**

**Jade- ;)**

She grinned mischievously as she sat down on her bed from the kitchen, her room as dark as night. She ran her hands through her long, raven hair before scowling at her phone. "Always have to be so damn persistent Vega," she muttered before answering.

**Tori- But why aren't you?**

**Jade- Will you go?**

**Tori- No... Jade, really?**

**Jade- Quit asking. Gonna leave this conversation if you do it again.**

**Tori- Fine! Leave already! You started it anyway, so why aren't you going?**

**Jade- Bye Vega...**

Jade leaned against her pillows, smirking as she set her phone to her side. Not a moment later did she let out a groan, hearing the vibrating device beside her. However, playing her twisted game, she instead closed her eyes and dove into a short nap.

**Tori- I'm bored, don't leave!**

**Tori- Jade.**

**Tori- Jade.**

**Tori- Jade.**

**Tori- Jade.**

**Tori- Big tits.**

**Tori- Jade.**

**Tori- Jade.**

**Tori- Come on.**

**Tori- Jade.**

**Tori- Jaaaaaadddddeeee.**

**Tori- :(**

**Tori- [Picture of a brown bunny cuddling with a black and white bunny]**

**Tori- [Picture of a bunny playing Frisbee]**

As the half-Latina scrolled through images on google for rabbit pictures, she smirked devilishly after finding another one. It had been about half an hour, maybe one our, since Jade had left the conversation. Yet she was on a mission to entertain herself, yet this was entertaining enough.

**Tori- [Picture of bunny with an apple]**

**Tori- [Picture of headless bunny]**

**Jade- YOU FUCKING WITCH!**

**Tori- There we go, hey Jade! :)**

**Jade- Fuck you.**

**Tori- How?**

Tori watched as the small three dots appear on the corner of her screen before disappearing. She grins to herself, not fully sure as of why she answered what she did although that one word was an entertaining response. The half-Latina imagined Jade blushing furiously, typing away to give a nasty remark only to not be able to find one.

**Tori- Aww, someone lost for words?**

**Jade- You going to keep this up?**

**Tori- Fine.**

**Tori- Wanna play 20 questions?**

**Jade- Why the hell not? You only just sent me a picture of a dead rabbit.**

**Tori- You never know, it may have still been alive.**

**Jade- What's the first question?**

**Tori- What's your favorite play that you've ever written?**

**Jade- Well Wishes.**

**Tori- The one that your dad saw?**

**Jade- Yeah. Now my turn.**

**Jade- Do you hate any romantic movies?**

**Tori- Yeah.**

**Jade- Well shit, you have hope in your future.**

**Jade- Now your turn.**

**Tori- Um... Okay. You're bi right?**

**Jade- Yeah... The hell you care?**

She blushed slightly in the dimming light, wishing she hadn't asked yet it was too late. Her cheeks only burned more once reading Jade's response as she shifted under her purple covers.

**Tori- This your next question?**

**Jade- No.**

**Jade- Actually, yeah, that is. Why do you care if I'm bi?**

**Tori- No reason.**

**Jade- Liar, I saw you staring at my tits earlier today.**

**Jade- You like 'em? ;)**

Her cheeks scorched to a deep crimson color before she answered, feeling her gut churn. Tori had a feeling that this conversation would go one way only for it to turn towards another. However, perhaps it was her eyes growing heavy or it was because it had been long enough, the half-Latina decided to be honest, no matter how hesitant it would be.

**Tori- A little.**

**Jade- Really now? Who would have thought.**

**Tori- My turn?**

**Jade- Right. Shoot.**

**Tori- Which do you prefer?**

**Jade- Girls.**

**Tori- Really? What about Beck?**

**Jade- One dude, and we broke up a month or two ago, remember?**

**Tori- Well, yeah. Why though?**

**Jade- Why I like girls more?**

**Tori- Uh huh.**

**Jade- Dunno, had more of a connection I suppose.**

**Tori- Makes sense.**

**Jade- Now which do you prefer?**

**Tori- Huh?**

**Jade- Honestly, same question Vega.**

**Tori- Not so sure actually.**

Jade gazed back at the screen, her mind whirling as her heart thumped harder against her ribs. She sat up, biting her lip before she tapped her phone again.

**Jade- You thinking of experimenting?**

**Tori- Isn't it my turn?**

**Jade- A) Don't fucking care about the rules right now and b) that's your question now answer mine.**

**Tori- Fine and yeah, I have.**

**Jade- Like thought of it or...**

**Tori- Drabbled a bit.**

**Jade- o_0**

**Jade- Wait, wait, wait...**

**Jade- With who?!**

**Tori- Some of my neighbors... What are you thinking I did?**

**Jade- You still a virgin?**

**Tori- How did this conversation get from bunnies to this?**

**Jade- As much as I'm afraid to admit it, bunnies are kind of sluts anyway so...**

**Jade- The conversation didn't really change all that much.**

**Tori- XD**

**Jade- Now answer the question!**

**Tori- What do you think? I'm pretty sure you know the answer.**

**Jade- No.**

**Tori- Well there you go.**

**Jade- So you've had an eye on someone.**

**Tori- What makes you say that?**

**Jade- Well...**

She didn't really know how to respond. Her cheeks burned against her pale skin as she looked around her room for nothing much but some time. Jade had wanted to play this right. And so, listening to the faint ticks of the clock on her wall, she swallowed before typing.

**Jade- People don't normally jump for it unless they have a particular person in mind.**

**Tori- Is that why you haven't been seeing anyone like he has been?**

Her hand ran through her raven hair as she smiled slightly, feeling as she thumbed the sides of her phone.

**Jade- Maybe...**

**Jade- What about you?**

**Tori- Yeah.**

**Jade- Could I try guessing?**

**Tori- Shoot.**

**Jade- Did she paint your books black?**

**Tori- Bingo.**

**Tori- Now my turn...**

**Jade- Alright.**

**Tori- Did she paint the inside of your binder and textbooks pink and purple?**

**Jade- Yeah...**

**Tori- :)**

**Jade- :/**

**Tori- What's that?**

**Jade- I don't want to see me smiling.**

**Jade- Damn it.**

**Tori- :D**

**Jade- No. Don't do that.**

**Tori- ;D**

**Jade- My God...**

The half-Latina giggled, feeling her heart beat slowly yet harshly against her chest. It had been so long since she's had these thoughts developing, and she became curious eventually.

**Tori- So when did you first start liking me?**

**Jade- Dunno, to be honest. Just have been.**

**Tori- Same here.**

**Jade- You want to end this conversation here?**

**Tori- Wha...**

**Jade- And bring it to my place? ;)**

**Tori- Yeah.**

**Jade- You seem eager.**

**Tori- Well I just tripped over my bed, so, yeah...**

**Jade- Who knew you had it in you to admit that?**

**Tori- That may or may not have happened either way. I was hungry.**

**Jade- For what?**

**Tori- It was some cereal.**

**Tori- But maybe it's changed?**

**Jade- Maybe...**

She smiled mischievously, glad her parents were rarely around as she felt her gut become more and more heated by the second. Looking around her dark room, she smirked to herself at the thought before scrolling back through the conversation that had definitely taken a turn.

**Jade- Wait... You painted my binders too?**

**Tori- ...Maybe...**

**Jade- Fuck you.**

**Tori- Isn't that the plan?**

**Jade- If you don't get hit by a car on the way over here. ;)**

**Tori- Such a positive outlook at life...**

**Jade- Why thank you.**


End file.
